Protective devices of said type are to be understood, within the context of the invention, to mean both luggage space covers and also dividing devices between the luggage space and the passenger compartment. Protective devices of said type also include sunshade devices which are provided in the region of side, front or rear vehicle windows or at transparent roof regions of the vehicle interior space.
A generally known sunshade device for a side vehicle window or for a glass sliding roof has a winding shaft which is rotatably mounted on the vehicle and on which a flexible sheetlike structure in the form of a sunshade roller blind is held such that it can be wound up and unwound. A front face end region of the sheetlike structure in the unwinding direction is fixedly connected to a pull-out profile which is of dimensionally rigid design. In the rest or storage state, the sheetlike structure is wound on the winding shaft. In the unwound, functional state, the sheetlike structure is tensioned parallel to the glass window region which is to be covered.